Resident Evil: The Seraphs Trilogy
by Xenogears
Summary: Umbrella had to be taken down--it was for all of humanity's sake. This is a cumulation of the adventures of Leon, Claire, Sherry and Chris, as well as Ryan and Anna--the Seraphs, in their struggles against the Umbrella Corporation.


So I sit here at my PC, wondering...should I get back into writing? And I think, yeah, I really, really should. But then again, after I completed The Seraphs trilogy, it just wasn't as fun writing anymore. I can't quite explain it, but the drive just wasn't there anymore, really...well, now I think it is. And I look at The Seraphs trilogy, and I say to myself, "Man...is that some crappy writing." It doesn't do my grandest project, the one that I had the most fun with any justice. So then I thought, "You know what? I'm gonna rewrite it."

And hence, here I am now. This is pretty much the same plot as the first trilogy, just rewritten in a much better style (I hope) along with some extra chapters added in. I hope that you guys enjoy. I'm going to actually try to push myself here to update weekly or biweekly if possible. Now, before you ask, the prologue will stay the same. Why? I'm too lazy to rewrite that (for the most part). But don't worry, everything else will be fresh off the grill, as it were.

It's been a good seven years since I've touched this...but better late than never! So everyone, I'm proud to present to you...the better, newer, Seraphs Trilogy!

_**Resident Evil: Silver Blood**_

_**Part one of The Seraphs Trilogy**_

_**Prologue**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Name is Leon Scott Kennedy. My life has been hectic for the last few months. Escaping from a Zombie infested city, living in fear of Umbrella, and just yesterday, I got approached by a man from Umbrella. I think maybe I should start from when this all began._

_About five and a half months ago I graduated from a police academy in Chicago. Even though I was the class clown, I kept myself focussed on my work, and so graduated second from the top of the class. I anxiously awaited a call from the RPD (Raccoon Police Department), and finally got it a week after my graduation. It took me about two days to get ready. I was excited about this because of the so-called; 'Cannibal Attacks on the Citizens of Raccoon City'. I also heard that the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. got fired due to mishandling of the murder cases in the Arklay Mountains and suspected use of narcotics and alcohol, which led to the deaths of almost half the team. That's why they needed new recruits. I finally got to Raccoon two days later at about two o'clock in the morning. I didn't know that I was in for the most fearful six hours of my life._

_I was daydreaming about solving the case. 'Rookie Cop Solves Baffling Murder Mystery'. The headline played through my head over and over like a mantra. However, my daydream was cut short when I saw the city and smelled it. It smelled like a skunk had died, 'Yeah, and maybe threw up on it self before it bit the bullet.' and also looked deserted. There were still a few cars parked along the street, but I couldn't see anyone inside or outside the buildings. There were lights in some of the buildings, but I couldn't see anybody. 'Man. I knew that the new curfew was in effect,' I thought to myself, 'but I didn't know it was this bad!' About ten minutes later I saw something in the middle of the road. It looked like a person lying there. I squealed to a stop and stepped out of my Jeep, just as several black objects flew up form the body, surprising me. After a moment of realization, I noticed there were birds. "What do we have here?" As I came closer to the body I noticed that it was a woman. I started to inspect it. At first it looked like a hit and run, but upon closer inspection--'Man! What could've done this?'--it looked like she was bitten to death. The bite marks weren't animal like, but how the marks were placed were. The bite marks definitely looked human._

_'Maybe the cannibal case?' I thought to myself. 'But still...I hadn't heard of the cannibals reaching the city--' My thoughts were cut short buy the sound of feet dragging on the asphalt. 'What was that?' I turned my head to find three 'things' that looked like humans slowly walking toward me. On was a fat guy who had blood all over his shirt, hands and mouth, and the other guy had several bite marks on his body, while the one that looked like a female, had torn clothes and blood dripping form her mouth as well. My heart started to bead rapidly, and panic raced through my body. Though they were about 75 feet away I could smell the reek of rotting flesh. 'What ARE these things?!' I could feel the panic begin to course through my system. I saw about three more coming around the corner behind the first three. 'Stay clam Leon! Do a standard cop procedure!' I stood up and drew my H&KVP70 handgun. I started to back up "Alright! That's far enough! Don't move!" They didn't respond, so I repeated in the most forceful tone I could muster, "Don't move!" Then something grabbed my leg, and I turned around to see that the corpse was alive. I got my first close look at one of these creatures. It had cloudy white eyes, smelled of rotting flesh, and in terms of communication, could only moan. In panic, I shot the former woman straight in the head, the 9mm-bullet splattering brain matter and gore all over the asphalt. And on my boots._

_I started to step back farther and took two shoots at the nearest creature, the bullets making two clean holes in his torso. He stumbled back, but then he regained his balance and kept on walking toward me. 'What's up with that guy? That was a clean hit!' I thought as I fired off one more round at him. Then I just started firing at the three in front of me until I popped off ten rounds. 'I'm running out of ammo here...' Indeed. I had only packed two magazines, one of which had only 11 rounds in it. I finally realized what these creatures were, relying on my knowledge of horror movies. 'Come on Kennedy. You know what these things are. Zombies.' _

_But then I realized that I had backed myself into an alley. I saw that there were two more zombies on the other side of the alley, and a back door that I prayed led to safety. But before I got to open it, someone else did from the other side. "Ah!" I hesitated, and looked up from my gun sights to see a young woman about 19 with a red vest, and red short shorts. "Wait! Don't shoot-" she said. But I noticed that there was a zombie staggering toward her from behind. I quickly aimed and shouted, "Get down!" POW! The bullet hit the zombie straight in the forehead. It collapsed into a puddle of its own blood. The young woman looked at the zombie in partial disbelief. "We can't stay out here," I said. "Head to the Police Station. It'll be a lot safer." I reached my hand down to her, motioning with my head toward the unblocked part of the alley. She took my hand and we ran out into the street. The numbers of zombies had at least doubled since I had retreated into the alley. I quickly looked around, and to my luck I found a cop car. "There!" I shouted and we ran to it. 'Oh please be unlocked, oh please be unlocked...' It was. We both got into the car. And I must have slept with lady luck or something, because there were keys in the ignition. "Buckle up," I said. "Okay," she replied. I shifted the car into max gear and sped off._

_We were quiet for about five minutes trying to catch our breath. Then I decided to try the radio. Nothing but static._

_The young woman was saying, "What's going on?! I arrive in town, and the entire place went insane-" Ignoring her question, and interrupting her I said, "Damn! The radio's out!" _

_"You're a cop right?" She asked. "Yeah," I decided to try to loosen up the situation. "First day on the job. Great, huh? My name's Leon Kennedy. Nice to meet you." "Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris." 'Chris? That name sounds familiar...' I thought. We were going pretty fast, and when I made a sharp turn it threw me against the window and Claire against my shoulder. Thank god for seatbelts. I noticed a tanker behind us, but didn't pay much attention to it. An idea came to me. "Hey, could you open the glove box?" "Sure." She opened the glove box and came out with a Browning HP Handgun. "There's a gun inside." She said. 'Good. Now she can protect her self.' "Better take it with you." She started to aim it at the windshield. Then the face of one of the horrible zombie creatures popped up between us from the back seat. "Wa!" "No!" I shouted. Between driving the car and handling one of the undead, I pretty much banged up the car. I took out my Handgun and slammed the but of the gun into the creature's face, and its head caved in with a sickening 'crunch'. I managed to steady it just before we went crashing into a signpost, and then into a wall. Just my luck that the zombie would fly through the windshield and smash its head on the signpost. Once again, thank god for seatbelts. "You okay?" I said a little weakly. "Still in one piece," Claire answered. Then I looked into the rearview mirror and saw that the tanker was trying to rear-end us at high speed. "That maniac's going to ram us!" I shouted. "Run!" We barely had time to unbuckle ourselves and bail out. The tanker collided with the car, rolled onto its side, and exploded, lifting Claire and me off our feet and throwing us from the crash. I shielded my eyes from the fiery wreckage, shouting, "Claire!" "Leon!" She was alive. "I'm okay," I answered. "Head for the station, I'll meet you there!" "Okay!" This was just the beginning of our worst nightmare._

_I turned around and spotted five or six zombies. They were too far away to be a threat. I ejected the empty magazine from my gun and loaded my last one. "All that's standing between death and me is 18 9mm rounds and a Bowie knife..." I said to no one in particular. Just as I started walking forward three zombies emerged from the fiery wreckage behind me. "Aw, _crap!_" I ran forward, dodging all the zombies in my way. Just my luck that I reached the back door of the RPD. There is so much that happened after that, so I'll only explain certain parts:_

_I made it to the heli-pad on the roof just in time to see my first means of escape (a helicopter) get shot out of the sky due to some dumbass aiming from an idiotic officer, who obviously hadn't seen a zombie movie in his entire life. Even with a machine gun, in a fray with two zombies he never hit their heads but managed to shoot the 'chopper out of the sky. It left one hell of a fire on the roof (which I later put out myself)._

_After I put the fire out, I started to walk back into the building and just before I opened the door, I saw a 'chopper drop a cylindrical container through the roof of the room I was trying to get into. I opened the door, just as the ceiling above the door collapsed. As I crept further down the hall, I found out what was in the container. A monster, which I called Mr. X, but as I would hear from Claire after this whole ordeal, was called the Tyrant, T-103. It had the shape of a man, was bald and about seven feet tall, had gray skin, wore a dark trench coat, and was pretty buff._

_With the shotgun I found in the main lobby on the first floor and a few shots with my handgun (I found a whole stash of handgun rounds in the station plus some shells), I took him down. However, he was only knocked out, and I encountered him six more times, up to when I finally escaped._

_I managed to get the second floor of the station and find a Desert Eagle Magnum in the S.T.A.R.S. office, as well a little girl named Sherry Birkin. After she ran away, I reunited with Claire. I gave her a radio to keep in touch with her._

_Claire went off to look for Sherry. I went to look for a way out._

_Next major event: I got to the basement of the station and to the underground parking garage. That's where I meet up with Ada Wong. _

_She shot at me¾ thinking that I was a zombie¾ but as I turned my face to her she knew I was very much alive. There was a parked Paddy wagon in front of the underground jail. She needed help moving it, claiming that she needed to find a man by the name of Ben, who had locked himself up in the jail block, thinking he might know something about her boyfriend John's disappearance. We found him, and after a little interrogation, he gave me info that we could escape through the sewer, but nothing about Ada's "boyfriend." There was a manhole in the back of the kennel that led to the sewer, and eventually to the entrance to the chemical labs of Umbrella, the pharmaceutical company that was responsible for what happened in Raccoon. There would have to be a means of escape from there. Apparently, Umbrella used something called the 'T-Virus' to infect Raccoon, making everyone into zombies. Also, they were conducting experiments to make Bio-weapons. These creatures are anything from zombies to weird monsters with their skin stripped away exposing everything underneath including their brains, can walk on the ceiling like spiders, and have a tongue like a frog that can rip a man's torso in two. Freaky._

_After going through the sewers, Ada and I ended up at the cesspool area of a sewage treatment plant. After giving Ada a boost into a ventilation hole, she proceeded to explore and come back ten minutes later with a key and a box of shotgun shells. She threw them through the ventilation hole. She claimed that she couldn't reach the hole, so she ran off. Later I would find out that she was wearing Sherry's gold Pendant. I wondered how she got it._

_Next after an hour and a half of wandering around the station and witnessing Ben's death, I found what were called 'plugs,' used for opening a door in the cesspool area that led to the chemical labs. I was about to put the plugs in place when I met a monster that looked unlike anything I had seen before. He was about 6'11" and his right arm was completely disfigured, and it had a large red eye in it. He picked up a part of the railing in the room, and then actually '_grew_' about another foot in height__¾__and became a lot more buff. He started to swing at me with the pipe, but six shots from my Desert Eagle sent him over the railing. Later I would find out that that monster was actually Sherry's father, after he injected himself with the G-Virus, a MUCH more powerful version of the T-virus said to create the "Ultimate Bio Weapon." After surviving Raccoon, I got firsthand experience of the Ultimate Bio Weapon, and I have one thing to say: They were right._

_After I put the plugs in, I met Ada once again, as she fell through a weak part of the ceiling. After a little argument, we continued on. A little further, we met Annette Birkin; and just like her daughter, she started to run away. But as Ada trailed her, Annette fired her pistol. I managed to push Ada out of the bullet's way just in time-taking the shot myself._

_It hit me right below my collarbone, luckily missing any bones and vital organs. I passed out from the shot, however._

_After I came to, I started to look for Ada. In the sewers, I found a dead body that had a silver medal of a wolf in its hand. I slipped it into my pocket. I finally found Ada in the dumping area of the sewers. She was shooting at the water. I saw that her target was a giant mutated alligator. 'Oh _Shit_' was the first thing that came to my mind. As I ran back down the corridors I remembered the gas cylinder that I passed up along the way. Hmmmm…Gas ignites in the presence of a spark or flame, right? Guns make sparks, right? I released the cylinder and waited. Just as I had hoped the 'gator was dumb enough to chomp on it. I stepped back, raised my Magnum, and fired. One hell of an early fireworks show for me. After that, Ada bandaged up my wounds with my T-shirt under my uniform, relieving some of the pain. I had to shoot with one hand now, so no shotgun, and no Magnum unless I wanted to break my right arm. As it turned out, Ada had found a gold medal with an Eagle on it. We used those two medals to bypass the lock mechanism leading to the main Umbrella labs in Raccoon City._

_As we got further underground, we encountered a pulley train. I started it up and we were on our way. But as we were going along, a giant claw ripped through the ceiling of the train. We managed to pop enough lead into it to make it retreat. When we got off the train, I spotted a key with the inscription 'Weapon Box Key'. I stuffed it in my pocket._

_The next part that I can remember is that we found an elevator train leading down to the Umbrella labs, but halfway down, we were attacked by William 'G' Birkin, the monster I 'killed' in the cesspool area a while ago. It clawed though the side of the cab, and knocked Ada unconscious. I loaded my Magnum and went out on the platform. Despite the pain from my bullet wound, I plugged him with ten Magnum rounds, scaring him away. _

_Next I remembered the train stopping from overheating, and then getting back into working condition just as I was of going to try to turn the damn thing's power back on._

_After doing that, I met Annette again, and was informed that Ada was a spy sent by Umbrella to steal the G-Virus. That's when Mr. X dropped in. Literally. Annette ran, and when I pumped four magnum bullets into his hide he collapsed unconscious. Next I found the weapons bow and was greatly surprised to find add-ons for my shotgun and Magnum, turning them into an old style shotgun (Shotgun), and into a long barreled slaughterhouse (Magnum). I went back to the train, which had arrived on the bottom floor. Ada was gone. Various things were going through my head, but I was now almost sure she was a spy._

_After restoring power by replacing a fuse, I started making my way to the main power room. My gut just told me that I would find her there. When I got there I met Mr. X. Not too happy about being beat up several times; he started to approach me. Then Ada came out of nowhere and fired her handgun at the monstrosity in hopes of saving me. She told me to run, but I didn't. I froze as the monster picked her up by the neck._

_She then quickly fired about five shots into Mr. X's face, causing him to throw her into the control panel, and him to fall over the edge and into a pool of molten metal. I can't remember exactly what she said, but I do remember this, "I was just a woman that fell in love with you…" Those words hit home. We kissed for a long time. And then, I thought she died._

_I really wanted her to make it out alive with me. Well, she did, but not with me. She made it out alone. Oh yeah. By Ada getting slammed into the panel, the self-destruct system was activated. Great. I took one last look at Ada saying, "I'll never forget you, Ada." Then, after I took the Master Key that was dropped by Mr. X, I hustled out of there. As soon as I got outside, Claire radioed me asking to take Sherry (who was in the medical room) to a safe place. I listened to the computer voice on the loud speaker: "THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. REPAT THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THIS CANNOT BE ABORTED. ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE EMERGNECY CAR ON THE BOTTOM PLATFORM…"_

_I went back to the infirmary and picked up the unconscious Sherry. We got to the elevator where I used the Master Key to take us to the bottom platform. As I'd hoped, there was a small two-car train leading to freedom. I put Sherry inside, then I checked the train thoroughly and found a 'Platform Key.' Hmmm. I went outside and opened the gate that held the train back. 'Now just for a power source…' I ran past the gate and across the stairs that were suspended over the train. When I got to the other side, the loudspeakers blared: "FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION…" 'Shit, shit, shit! Gotta work fast!' I thought._

_I found the two power cables and connected them with the emergency power system. Just when I thought he was dead, the T-103 decided to come back to life, as it emerged out of the molten steel pit it had fallen into. Except that he was on fire (he didn't seem to mind), he had traded his trench coat for a muscular body, and his hands had become giant claws. Ouch._

_I ran around the room just managing to dodge him. He was definitely faster and more powerful than before. After pumping three magnum bullets into him, I could see the outline of a woman hidden in the shadows, and I could make out a gold pendant around her neck. Ada. "Here! You can use this!" She dropped me a Rocket Launcher. Sweet! "Ada? Is that you? Ada!" She didn't listen, and she ran. I looked just in time to see T-103 charging at me. I dodged, and made a dive for the Rocket Launcher. I grabbed it and aimed. "Game Over!" BOOM! I fired the rocket and with a small explosion, T-103 was reduced to bits and pieces of charred flesh. "Bastard." When I heard, "TWO MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION…" I was quickly brought back to the world, and on my feet and back on the train in one minute. I quickly made it to the controls and waited 30 seconds for Claire. She didn't come. "Damn! Claire! Where are you?!" I choked down another curse as I pushed the lever up, and started the train. I opened the door to the train hoping to see Claire. And sure enough she was there. 'Damnit Leon,' I thought to myself. 'You just HAD to start the train now, didn't you?.'_

_I called out to Claire, and ducked my head inside to avoid being hit by something. I thought she was dead, until she came walking though the back car. "Sherry!" Claire called out. There was an explosion and Sherry fell off the cot I had put her on. "Stay down!" I shouted above the explosions. I covered Sherry to try to protect her. After we got enough distance away from the lab, "Sherry's unconscious…" I made an obvious observation. "I have the antidote right here." "For what, Claire?" "The G-Virus." I said nothing more as Claire put the light blue fluid in Sherry's mouth, and had her force swallow it. "Claire, what happened-" "Not now Leon," She looked at me with anger in her eyes. What did I do? "Oh Sherry please wake up! Please wake up!" She pleaded. Then about five seconds later, "C…Claire?" It was Sherry. Claire cried out, "Yes!" "It worked!" I slowly got up and started to walk toward the controls, "It's over," I said. "No," Claire answered. "I still have to find my brother." "You're right," I said. "This is just the beginning." I walked to the cockpit and after a moment of silence said, "Good by…Ada…" Then the train shook. 'What the hell?' I thought. I went back to Claire and Sherry and asked, "What was that?" They both shook their heads. I took a deep breath and readied my Magnum. I walked to the next car, and then the door locked behind me. "Claire! What's wrong?" "I don't know! It just won't open from this side!" That damn computer voice blared over the loud speakers again. "BIO HAZZARD CONTAMNATION DETECTED. THIS TRAIN WILL DETONATE IN TWO MINUTES." 'ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!' I thought 'Now I REALLY hate that voice!'. My only option was to check the car in front of me. I opened the doors and steeped inside. After walking a bit down the long car obviously used for cargo and extra people, I felt something wrong. I quickly steeped back and ran just as four tentacles latched themselves onto the cabin entrance. What I saw they were connected to made everything else scary I had ever seen look a monster from one of those cheap '50s horror movies. It was like a giant slug that filled up the whole cabin with a big mouth and dozens of razor-sharp teeth. Though it didn't look like William 'G' Birkin, I had a gut feeling it was him._

_At that time dozens of ways he could kill me went through my mind. Anything from squeezing me to death with his tentacles, to devouring me with that huge mouth of his. I retreated toward the double doors that I had used to enter the car. I readied may magnum and fired at that mouth of his seven times, and "it" finally gave up as more blood and, well, some kind of monster blood that I have never seen came gushing out of his mouth as well as other crevices. He then melted into a puddle of flesh, blood, and goo. One thing came to my mind while it was dying: 'First day on the job.' I then said to my self, "I want a raise." I couldn't help but to smile at my own joke I quickly opened the doors and tried the door to the main car again. It wouldn't budge. _

_Then that voice came over the loudspeaker saying I only had one minute left. Damn, it would be one hell of a close call. As Claire once again informed me, the door wouldn't open. I forget what I said next, only that Mr. Birkin was alive and not feeling too happy about getting the crap beaten out of him. I climbed on top of the train, trying to make it to the controls. By the time I got there I knew I only had about 30 seconds left, so I had to act fast. Thank God Sherry was already in there. I told her to push the emergency stop button. She did, and the train squealed to a halt. I pulled her onto the roof and then jumped down. Claire was missing. When I called out for her, she popped up from under the train. William was getting closer to us. We ran out of the tunnel and as soon as we got outside into the world, the train exploded into a massive fireball. I don't care if that thing was the "Ultimate Bio Weapon," NOTHING could have survived that. "It's finally over," I said with relief. Then I started to walk toward the rising sun. I checked my watch. 6:49AM. I start walking again saying, "Come on. Let's go." "Where?" Claire asked. I turned around and said, "It's up to us to take down Umbrella."_

_After that, Claire and I went our separate ways. She went off to look for her brother in Europe, asking me to take care of Sherry. I gladly accepted. When we reached the next town, after 25 miles of walking, I took a train back to Chicago. When I got there, I got a job working on the North side in the Chicago Police Department as an officer. Three months passed…_

_I got an e-mail message from Claire one day. It was a little bit frantic. She said something about being captured by Umbrella while looking for her brother in Europe. She gave me the coordinates of where she was being held, along with her brother's e-mail address, and I forwarded the message to her brother Chris. I never heard from her again. I wonder if she made it out, and if Chris ever got his sister's message or even believed it._

_Two months after that…_

_**Yesterday at about seven o' clock, a man claiming he worked for the U.S. government came to my house. I actually bought the crap that he was from the FBI. He had the badge and everything. He had a Russian accent, and had a black wig on. I let him in and this conversation ensued.**_

_"What did I do, Mr. FBI?"_

_He smirked._

_"What you did was escape from Raccoon City."_

_That hit me like a hammer. I quickly drew my handgun._

_"Damn you! You're with Umbrella, right?!"_

_He didn't even flinch or show any signs of fright._

_"Now let me say this: If that trigger is pulled, the girl dies."_

_I cursed and slowly put my gun on the floor._

_"Leave Sherry alone. She's innocent."_

_"She knows too much," He smiled. "But we may still have a use for you."_

_I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. Then without regret I replied,_

_"Fine. But only if you spare her."_

_"Then you will have to take her with you."_

_"What?"_

_"You're being sent to the town of Bhrams, Oregon," he continued. "We have a new lab there, and there was another spill. The virus has been temporarily contained, but there are a few zombies walking around the city and some from the lab escaped. Total takeover is expected in three days from today. Your mission is to retrieve the new S-Virus from the labs before the three days are up. Otherwise we will give up on you."_

_"You bastards. You never get tired of killing innocent people, do you?"_

_"It's not my concern. I just do what I'm told. Now, your plane leaves today in one hour. Get the girl, and we shall be on our way."_

_I quickly got Sherry up, and helped her pack, and I did the same for myself as well. I managed to convince her that we were going on a vacation. I don't know if she bought it or not, but she came along. When we were ready, the Umbrella agent led us to a minivan. Before we got inside, he offered me a choice of weapons. Since I only sold my Shotgun, and saved my Magnum and Handgun (after un-customizing them, 'cause I don't want to be breaking the law), I chose the SPAS 12. He gave me some spare ammo for my guns¾ one-hundred and twenty 9mm rounds, twenty-eight 12 Gauge Shells, and thirty-eight .50 Caliber Magnum rounds._

_He then gave me the keys for the van, and an Umbrella ID card, and told me, "We have the military blocking all the roads, and all planes and trains out of Bhrams will be canceled. So don't try to escape. Just show the Umbrella ID card to the guards at the check points in the airports, and they will let you pass with your weapons."_

_I looked at the ID card. It had the Umbrella logo on the front and back. My picture was also on the back, with a line stating my occupation as an Umbrella Agent. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'I just walked into a death trap.'_

_"Also, Mr. Kennedy, take this."_

_He handed me a small handheld computer._

_"What--" I began._

_"You will also go into the labs and download the whole database. This tiny computer will hold more than enough information for the entire database."_

_"Okay…" I replied, not really sure what else to say._

_We reached O'Hare Airport and caught our plane. By three o'clock we were in Bhrams, and by four we were in our hotel room. Two beds, one bathroom, one kitchen, and something that looked like a living room. Send my thanks to Umbrella for the suite. After taking a little tour around town, we went back to the hotel and went to sleep. However, I woke up at two in the morning and started to type this. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to. Well, here I am, Leon Kennedy, signing off for now._

_Final notes on Ada Wong: I did love her. After coping with the loss, as with the fact that she lied to and betrayed me, I got on with my life._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
